Promise
by Brighteyes of Thunderclan
Summary: Misery. It knows many names. Loved second best by her mother, treated as outcast by her clan, tortured by the apprentices, because she isn't like her "amazing" sister. This is Whitefang. In a battle with Windclan, she makes a promise, one that will forever twist her destiny. Will she keep it? Or live the life of happiness she's always wanted? T for blood
1. Chapter 1

"The night is so beautiful." Paledove murmured, leaning into the shoulder of her mate.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Stonetail sighed. "Leafbare's skies are always so clear, the stars shining down with the smallest flakes of snow like fallen stars." Paledove purred and Stonetail pulled her closer. As they gazed up at the sky together, Paledove instinctively curled her light silver tail around her slightly swollen belly. Her mate noticed and chuckled. "Are you thinking about them again?"

"Of course." Paledove replied. "I always do." She bent down and touched her nose to her stomach. "Hear me, little ones? I love you, and always will. Forever and always."

**EPIC LINEBREAK**

"They're coming!" Rosedust cried, running into the medicine cat den. Shyfawn raised her head quickly.

"Are they? It's too early!" She gasped. As she stood, she prodded her apprentice, Poppypaw, in the side sharply. "Wakeup! Paledove's kits are coming!" Poppypaw leaped up, shaking the sleepiness out of her fur.

"Really? Isn't it too early?"

"Of course it's too early! Grab the borage, and some thyme. Don't forget a poppy seed just in case!" Shyfawn called over her shoulder, hurrying out of the den after Rosedust. Poppypaw snatched up the herbs and rushed out after her mentor. Upon entering the den, all three she-cats were greeted by wails of pain. Paledove lay in her nest, straining and crying out for help. Three pairs of glowing eyes peeked at her from over the edge of the nest beside her's. A small dark orange kit mewed,

"Mother! What's wrong with Paledove? Why's she so upset?" The kitten asked anxiously.

"Paledove is kitting, love. It's very hard. How about you come out and ask Sharpcloud if he will play with you?" Rosedust smoothed her small children with soft-spoken words. "Come now."

"Alright. Come on, Graykit! Sharpcloud's the best moss ball player in all of Moonclan!" The orange kit mewed to her brother.

"Alright." A fluffy gray and black tom said, padding after his sister as she bounced out of the nursery.

"Wait for me!" Squeaked the last kit, a tiny dusty-brown she-cat. "Wait up!"

"We'll catch up to them together Mothkit." Rosedust purred. She cast a final look over her shoulder, only to catch a glimpse of Poppypaw, who ran a paw lightly over Paledove's flank while Shyfawn's black and amber shape sat huddled next to the kitting queen. Paledove moaned.

"It's alright, everything's going to be okay." Shyfawn said strongly. "Now Poppypaw, on the next contraction I want you to push right…. here! Now! Go!" Poppypaw quickly thrust down on the place her mentor had touched, and with a grunt of exertion from herself and a high pitched shriek from Paledove, a small kit slid out onto the moss. Poppypaw licked it fiercely, trying to warm it up. Paledove shuddered as the next contraction wracked her tired body, and Shyfawn shouted, "Push!" Another little life was brought into the world. Shyfawn and Poppypaw placed the little sisters next to the belly of their mother. The medicine cats watched the kittens nurse for a few moments and then, satisfied with a job well done, they left.

Stonetail was pacing furiously outside the den, he had been distraught with the pain-filled wails of his mate. He looked up as the medicine cats exited.

"Well?" He asked, pausing in his rapid steps for a moment.

"You have two adorable daughters!" Poppypaw smiled.

"Thank you!" Stonetail purred. He then hurried to the nursery to greet his new family. The dim, warm, milky atmosphere of the nursery greeted Stonetail as he stepped inside. Paledove slowly raised her head, and smiled weakly at the sight of her mate. Stonetail hurried to her side, pressing his face into her fur and then looking down upon his two sweet daughters. One was white, with swirling lines of pale silver running through her soft pelt. The other was slightly larger, her fur a thick, fluffy white. Stonetail purred loudly.

"What should we name them?" Paledove asked sleepily. "Well, Whitekit for the bigger one, obviously. But what about my darling little first born?" At first Stonetail was taken aback by his mate's blatant disregard for his second-born daughter, but pushed it away, thinking,

_She's tired. She isn't thinking clearly. Of course she loves both of them equally. Why wouldn't she?_

"What about Swankit?" He suggested, licking the top of his little kitten's head. Paledove purred.

"That's prefect! A prettier name for the clearly prettier she-cat. Oh, my precious love," Paledove cooed, "You are the perfect daughter." Stonetail sat, still as the rocks he was named for.

_Could my wonderful mate _truly _not love our second-born? My little Whitekit! I will always love you, and your sister, as much as any father would. _

_I promise. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Swankit, wait up!" Whitekit called out to her older sister. Swankit was leaping ahead, pouncing upon the fluffy mounds of snow that came down last night. The dainty sliver and white she-kit was moving through it easily, due to her sleek pelt. Whitekit, however, was stuggling.

"Come on, slow slug!" Swankit giggled, diving into another drift. Whitekit desperately tried to follow her sister.

"Swankit, you know my pelt's thicker than yours! I can't help it if I move slow! You should slow down!" White kit looked around. Her sister had disappeared into the big, cold world. "Swankit? Swankit? Where are you?" She cried out. Whitekit gasped as something pinched her tail. "AAHHH AN ADDER'S GOT ME! MAMA HEEELP!" Paledove emerged slowly from the nursery and padded right past her little daughter.

"Don't be foolish, Whitekit. Adders don't come out in Leaf-Bare. Stop trying to get attention! You're probably just standing on it." Paledove scolded, walking away. Whitekit sniffed. The pinching on her tail grew harder and harder. Whitekit tried not to wail out loud, and instead pulled, trying to free her little tail from whaterver had it in its grasp. Suddenly, Swankit's head popped out of the snow behind her sister. In her jaws was a small, fluffy, white….tail. Swankit spit it out.

"Ewwww! Whitekit don't you ever wash?" She asked, making a face. The three older kits, who had been playing nearby on an ice-slide that Blizzardnose made for them, laughed. Whitekit sniffed again and ducked her head, as if trying to melt into the snow and disappear.

"Aww, Whitekit, can't you take a joke?" Rainkit jeered.

"Yeah, you don't need to be such a wuss!" Timberkit snickered. "Why can't you be more like Swankit?" Whitekit hid her face with her paws in shame. _Why _can't_ I be more like Swankit? _She wailed in her mind. _Why _can't _mother love me like her? Why _can't _the other kits like me? Why? Why! WHY! _Swankit walked up to her sister and put a gentle paw on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Swankit mewed sincerely. Whitekit looked up to tell her it was all right when she realized her sister had already left. She was over there, laughing with the other kits and had already forgotten about her little sister. Whitekit hurried over to the four older kits, tripping over her own big paws on the way. Bouncekit sneered at her.

"Oh, look. Whitekit's so clumsy she can't even walk!" Timberkit padded over to her. The dark brown tabby kit was five whole moons older than her and would be and apprentice soon. She didn't even stand as tall as his shoulder. Timberkit pushed her back, laughing, as she tried to get over to her sister and play with her. All Swankit did was sit there and watch. Watch as Timberkit and Bouncekit pushed her and swatted her, watched as Rainkit called her names and watched as all three compared her to Swankit.

"Swankit is so much prettier than _you_!" Rainkit smirked.

"She's cooler too!" Bouncekit added, giving Whitekit a shove to the shoulder.

"Yeah, 'cause she's not a wimp like you!" Timberkit laughed, jabbing her with a claw. Tears welled up in Whitekit's eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Instead they stayed there, big, floppy, tears filling her golden eyes.

"Aw, look, she's gonna _cry_!" Rainkit giggled gleefully. "She's gonna _cry_, just like a little _kittypet_! Aren't you a kittypet, Whitekit? Say it!" Rainkit was walking up to her now, like a big, menacing, silver-blue badger. _That's what they are!_ Whitekit thought. _They're all a bunch of badgers! Big, stinky, mean badger-breaths! _

"I-I'm not a kittypet! I'm gonna be a warrior!" Whitekit wailed.

"You are, are you now?" Timberkit teased. "Well, I don't think so. I think you're gonna be a kittypet!"

"Well, all you're gonna be is a badger! A BIG, and STINKY, and MEAN. OLD. BADGER. ALL OF YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Whitekit cried out angrily, giving Timberkit a swipe on the nose, claws un-sheathed.

"OW!" Timberkit wailed. His mother, Blueshine, hurried over.

"Oh, baby, what is it?" She asked worriedly.

"My nose! Whitekit called me a badger and clawed my nose!" He mewed, pointing a big brown paw at Whitekit, who stood frozen in place. Blueshine looked horrified.

"Paledove!" Blueshine called out. The light silver queen strolled over.

"What is the matter Blueshine?" Paledove wondered, looking curiously at her friend's rage-filled face.

"Your-your kit is a monster! Look at what she did to my _son_!" The silver-blue queen yowled in distress, pushing Timberkit forward. His little berry pink nose was bleeding, the red liquid staining his paw where he rubbed it.

"Swankit would never do this!" Paledove gasped.

"It wasn't Swankit. It was _her_! " Timberkit whimpered, pointing again towards Whitekit. _He accuses me of a crime and doesn't even use my name! _She thought angrily. But then she saw her mother's face, and her anger was replaced by fear.

"Whitekit…did you do this?" Her mother growled, low and slow.

"Yes, bu-" Whitekit began, but Paledove cut her off with a hiss.

"You should never hurt another kit!" Paledove snapped. "Especially one who has done absolutely nothing wrong! You are a disgrace!"

"Mama! He called me a kittypet! He-no, all three of them! They called me names and pushed me and teased me and-and they compared me to Swankit in a mean way!" Whitekit whimpered, protesting. Tears slid down her cheeks.

"It is one this to hurt one of your own clanmates. It is a completely different thing to lie about it! The least you could do was admit it and get off with a smaller punishment! But this, this is inexcusable!" Paledove snarled, her voice angry and cold. "And as for comparing you to Swankit, I see no similarities. I am _ashamed_ to call _you_ my daughter." The silver queen turned her back to her kitten. "Get out of my sight." Whitkit couldn't believe it. Her own mother just as good as rejected her! The huge floppy tears now ran down her soft white face, and she turned and ran. She ran into the medicine cat den and hid in a nook by the small dark pool of water. Then, the medicine cat, Thistlepelt, found her.

"_You_!" He hissed. "Get out of here! Leave!" Whitekit sobbed, her tears blinding her as she ran from the den. The little she-cat stumbled throughout the camp, bumping into other cats, bramble walls of dens, and tripping over loose stones and twigs. Finally, she slammed into a wall of thick fur. Blinking away some of her tears, she looked up at who she had unceremoniously ran into. He was a huge dark gray tom, with dark golden eyes and a white splash of fur on his chest.

"Hello, Whitekit." He leaned down to nuzzle her, but stopped short when he realized she was crying. "Oh, my precious daughter, what did they do to you?" He murmured.

"Stonetail?" Whitekit wondered. Her mother had told her and Swankit about their father, but she had only met him once or twice, and that was when she was very little. Paledove said he was very busy.

"Oh, little one." He sighed, wrapping his tail around Whitekit. "Yes, it is I. What did they do to you to make you cry so hard, sweet?" Whitekit told the entire tale to her father, who soothed her with kind words and gentle strokes of his tongue between her ears. Afterwards, once the kit had calmed down, Stonetail took her back to the nursery. He told Swankit and Whitekit to take a nap because "Paledove and I have a little something to discuss with each other." Swankit and Whitekit pretended to sleep, mainly because Featherfall, the third queen in the nursery whose kits had not yet arrived, was watching over them. Once the dappled brown she-cat had dozed off, the two kits conversed quietly, along with eavesdropping on their arguing parents.

"_Why_?!_ Why_ didn't you believe her? _Why_ don't you love her? She is our _daughter!" _

**Oooh! Getting heated out there...**

**Please read and review! Am working on alliances for these clans (Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, set looooong after the last hope! Submit your cats! Also looking for cats for my other story, The Great Divide. Please read and review it!) Please review! PLEEEAAASSEEE I LIKE CRITISISM! OR COMMENTS! **

**Thanks, **

**Bright**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Why_?!_ Why_ didn't you believe her? _Why_ don't you love her? She is our _daughter!"_ Stonetail snarled. "I thought you would be a wonderful mother. I thought you would be kind, caring. I thought that when you put down Whitekit on the night of her birth, that you were just exhausted, not thinking straight. Little did I know the depth of your hostility!"

"She may be my daughter by birth, but that does _not_ mean I must treat her like one!" Paledove hissed. "She is too big for her age, she isn't pretty in the least, she has a terrible attitude-"

"Paledove, those things are all in your head. For once, don't think of Swankit when you compare our daughters. Think instead of how much courage she shows! How much light and cheer her eyes hold when you aren't beating upon her with cruel words. Think about how she'll be such a wonderful warrior and how she'll surpass the other apprentices in training with her size and natural ability. Think about how she's _ours_. Didn't you always say you wanted daughter_s_?" Stonetail's voice softened. A silence greeted his words as Paledove considered what he said.

"Wow!" Swankit whispered, looking at Whitekit with respect. "Papa must _really_ love you!" She looked almost wistful. "I wish he loved _me_ that much!" Whitekit was shocked.

"Of course he loves you! He always tells me how much he loves both of us. He just wants Mama to love both of us, too." She mews. Swankit looks at Whitekit, embarrassed at how sweet and sincere her sister was, despite how she and her mother had treated her.

"I'm sorry." Swankit murmured. "For just sitting there while they hurt you. It wasn't right. No one deserves that. You forgive me?"

"Of course!" Whitekit squeaked. Featherfall grunted in her sleep at the loud noise. Both kits ducked lower in the nest and continued to speak in hushed tones.

"But-but I was so mean to you!" Swankit said, confused.

"So? You're my sister. My _big _sister." Whitekit mewed, as if that explained everything. And to Swankit, it did.

"I won't ever be mean to you again!" Swankit purred, and the two sisters curled up together, closer than ever. Suddenly, Paledove's voice sounded from outside the nursery. Both kits perked up their ears, straining to hear their mother.

"I can't promise to love her." Paledove rasped. "But I can promise to care for her until she's an apprentice. Then, she's on her own." Her voice regained its sharpness. Stonetail sighed.

"I can't agree with you, but I can support our daughters every step of their lives. They deserve at least that much from one of their parents." Whitekit sniffed and felt the tears come again. _Why can't she accept me? What did I ever do to her? I just want a mother who loves me! _Swankit pressed herself even more firmly against Whitekit's side.

"I'll always be here for you." She whispered. Whitekit smiled weakly and snuggled closer to Swankit. Both then drifted off, deep in their own dreams.

EPIC LINEBREAK

"Get up! Up! Up! Up!" Swankit's squeaky voice sounded right next to Whitekit's little white ear.

"Unnghhh," She moaned. "Why?"

"It's Blueshine's kit's apprentice ceremony." Paledove's voice sounded from nearby. Whitekit peeked open her eyes only to blink away sunlight that had snuck in through gaps in the brambles. Her mother was washing her paws in the far corner of the nest. Her glossy light silver fur shone brightly, like the moon itself had come down to rest in the nursery. _I wish I looked like her. _Whitekit thought, glancing down at her own thick white fur. It stuck up in tufts and was tangled in some places from rolling while she slept. _Maybe-maybe if I looked like her she would love me._ Swankit interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Her dainty silver and white sister was already at the entrance of the nursery, light green eyes shining with anticipation. "Soon it'll be our turn, Whitekit!"

"Not for a while, my sweet." Paledove purred, padding over to Swankit and licking her gently on the head, her eyes full of affection. _I wish she would look at me like that._ Whitekit thought ruefully. But it was hard to stay mad at her sister, because she was one of the only cats in Shadowclan who actually accepted her, other that Stonetail. Paledove left the nursery, but Swankit waited for her little sister. Whitekit gave her pelt a quick groom and hurried over to follow her sister.

Whitekit hopped out of the nursery. Despite the clear show of favoritism by Paledove this morning, she was still in high spirits. The three bullies were leaving the nursery! _Those badger-breaths won't bother me anymore._ Whitekit smiled at the thought. She bounced over and settled by her father just as Hollowstar called the clan together.

"Today we gather here to complete one of the most important ceremonies in Clan life, the making of new apprentices." Blueshine gazed proudly at her three kits, who sat, pelts groomed neatly, beneath Hollowstar. The dark tortoiseshell tom continued, "Bouncekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you begin your journey towards becoming a warrior. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bouncepaw. Your mentor will be Smokefang." A dark silver tom stepped forward, looking proud.

"Smokefang,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Longpelt and you have shown yourself to be strong and clever. I know you will pass down all you know on to Bouncepaw." The two toms touched noses, and Bouncepaw looked as if he was about to burst with excitement. _Lucky._ Whitekit thought with a sigh.

"Rainkit, you have also reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you begin your apprenticeship along side your brother. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rainpaw. Your mentor will be Kestrelwind." The dappled cinnamon she-cat looked shocked, but went and stood next to the young silver-blue apprentice.

"Kestrelwind,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received great training from the late Grayblaze." Kestrelwind lowered her head. It hadn't been too long since we lost Grayblaze to green cough and she was still sorely missed by her former apprentice. "You have shown yourself to be courageous and hardworking. I hope you will pass down all you know on to Rainpaw." After a slight pause, Hollowstar moved on, where he paired Timberpaw with Dawnstrike. The clan cheered for the three new apprentices, and then went back to their business, leaving the new mentors to bond with their apprentices. Whitekit looked around. Paledove was eating with Gingerheart, and Stonetail had disappeared somewhere. _But he's always away._ Whitekit thought with a sigh. _I guess it just comes with being deputy. _She noticed Swankit burrowing in the largest snow piles outside the nursery. Squeaking with delight, she hurried over to join in the fun. But a huge brown shape blocked her path.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Timberpaw's voice sounded from in front of her. Whitekit peered up and found herself locking eyes with a pair of deep green ones.

"I-I'm going to play with Swankit!" She mewed.

"Swankit's too good for you. Why don't you go sit in a dark corner? Alone." Rainpaw hissed, giving Whitekit a swat to the ear.

"Just 'cause we're apprentices doesn't mean you'll be safer, _Whine_kit." Timberpaw laughed. "Hopefully, we'll be seeing less of you, though, because we're _training_." Timberpaw gloated. "We'll be the best warriors in the clan! And when I'm leader," another cuff sent Whitekit sprawling. I'll make sure to give you the worst jobs. Ha, in fact, when I'm leader, you may never even have a job! You won't even have a Clan! Shadowclan is too good for you and-"

"Timberpaw, Rainpaw! Bouncepaw is ready to go, hurry up!" The two new 'paws shot a combined dirty look at the little white kitten. She scurried away to play with her sister. But Whitekit made sure to cast a parting glance over her shoulder. _Since when was a kit an outcast in her own clan? What did I ever do to deserve this? With my luck, I'll have to sleep with one eye open…always._

**Well, still looking for cat names for these alliances, I'm having severe creative limitations at the moment. Reviews (I'm hoping to get up to a total of 5 for this story. It's asking a lot, but hey. I'm optimistic :) ) Anyway, update later!**

**-Bright**


	4. Late Alliances

**Well, I tried to take as many of your amazing OCs as I could, but I was just too darn lazy to write up the entire alliances for the other clans! Sorry!**

**Alliances:**

_**Shadowclan **_

_Leader:_ Hollowstar- dark tortoiseshell tom, green eyes

_Deputy:_ Stonetail- gray tom with a white splash on his chest, golden eyes

_Medicinecat-_ Shyfawn- orange and black tortie she-cat with blue eyes and one white paw

Apprentice_- _Poppypaw

_Warriors:_

Rosedust- pinkish-gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Sharpcloud- large golden tom with dark copper eyes

Smokefang- dark silver tom, deep blue eyes

Apprentice- Bouncepaw

Kestrelwind- dappled cinnamon she-cat, amber eyes

Aprentice- Rainpaw

Dawnstrike- red tabby tom with a long tail and amber eyes

Apprentice- Timberpaw

Blueshine- silver-blue she-cat with light green eyes

Addershriek- dark brown tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice- Duckpaw

Waterfall- pale gray she-cat with dark gray paws, green eyes

Darkclaw- tortoiseshell and white tom with dark, red/amber eyes

Icegaze- white tom with silver eyes

Apprentice- Graypaw

Quietdream- gray and cream tortie with pale green eyes

Apprentice- Mothpaw

_Apprentices:_

Rainpaw- silver-blue she-cat with light green eyes

Timberpaw- brown tabby tom with deep green eyes

Bouncepaw- sleek black tom with amber eyes

Graypaw- fluffy gray and black tom, hazel eyes

Duckpaw- dark orange she-cat, blue eyes

Mothpaw- dusty brown she-cat, light green eyes

_Queens:_

Paledove- light silver she-cat, glowing blue eyes (Kits: Whitekit-large, thick furred white she-cat with golden eyes and Swankit-white and silver she-cat with light green eyes)

Featherfall- dappled brown she-cat with bright copper eyes

_Elders:_

Frecklestep- dark gray tom flecked with white

Jumpfire- Black tom with a dark orange blaze on his forehead, dull copper eyes

Lostwind- fawn colored tabby she-cat, blind in one eye

_**Thunderclan**_

_Leader: _Dewstar- large gray tom with amber eyes

_Deputy: _Nightblaze- Pure black tom with white paws and blue eyes

_Medicinecat:_ Lilyshine- dark tabby she-cat with white patches, green eyes

_**Windclan:**_

_Leader: _Wildstar- fawn colored she-cat with pale gold eyes

_Deputy: _Barkscar- white and dark tabby tom with one green eye and one amber eye

_Medicinecat: _Daypetal- white she-cat with one golden paw and pale blue eyes

_**Riverclan:**_

_Leader: _Lakestar- silver and white tom, blue eyes

_Deputy: _Shimmerpool-dark silver tabby she-cat, amber eyes

_Medicinecat: _Lionsmane-dark golden tom with thick fur and hazel eyes

**Will update soon, gotta go finish ma french stuff. **

**-Bright**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank for the reviews y'all! I wouldn't mind if ya went and checked out my other stories too, if you've got the time :) Tried to use as many of your OCs as I could in the Alliances**

Whitekit and Swankit dashed through the snow like snow hares, leaping and twisting and bouncing over the drifts outside the nursery.

"Betcha can't catch me!" Swankit cried out bounding forward. Whitekit made up the distance easily, her long legs sending white flakes flying in her wake. Stonetail laughed as he saw his daughters play.

"Hello there, my little warriors." He purred, crouching low to nuzzle each of their ears gently. Whitekit smiled and pressed up against her father, earlier paly forgotten. Swankit giggled as she nestled under the thick gray fur of her father's stomach. Stonetail nudged his little daughters out from under him and said, "I've got to go hunting, sweets. Will you be ready for a game of moss ball when I get back?"

"Aw, can't you teach us the hunter's crouch instead?" Whitekit asked.

"Yeah!" Swankit mewed. "We'll be apprentices soon and-"

"You'll be apprentices in three moons, you have plenty of time." Stonetail chuckled. "Now run along. I'm sure Frecklestep has a good story for you if you bring him something to eat." He winked, and walked to his patrol.

"Oooh! Maybe he'll tell us about The Great Battle!" Swankit squeaked.

"Or the adventures of Rowanstar!" Whitekit purred. "I love those!" She scampered over to the freshkill pile, and stretched to reach the nice, juicy water vole on top.

"I'll help!" Swankit meowed, running over.

"Here, stand on my shoulders." Whitekit crouched, bracing herself for Swankit's weight. "Oof!" She grunted when her sister clambered on.

"Almost…got it…there!" Swankit snatched the vole from the pile, but the extra weight was too much for Whitekit to hold. The two kits and piece of prey topple over into a heap, giggling. A pale gray she-cat looked over at them from where she sat, an amused smile on her face.

"I've never seen dead prey attack a couple of kits before!" She purred. "Have you, Blueshine?" The silver-blue she-cat sniffed and turned away. She still hadn't forgiven Whitekit for scratching Timberpaw's nose, even if it had been a whole moon. _Why can't she-no, the whole _Clan_ accept me? Just because I'm not Swankit doesn't mean they have to treat me like crowfood in the freshkill pile. _Swankit shook her out of her thoughts.

"Let's go give this to the elders! Then we can hear a story!" She squeaked. Whitekit nodded and picked up the vole. _Wow! Last moon I wasn't able to pick up a piece of freshkill. Now, I can even keep it off the ground! _She purred to herself. She tripped over her own paws as she tried to run after her sister. A loud, booming meow sounded above her.

"Three moons old and already feeding your elders? You're going to make a good warrior one day." She looked up, and found herself gazing into Hollowstar's warm green gaze. Surprised, she dropped the vole.

"We wanted them to tell us a story." She explained, her voice shaking. _He's huge!_ She thought.

"No need to be scared." Hollowstar purred. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Well, I'm used to it by now." She muttered. Hollowstar's eyes narrowed.

"Don't pay any attention to the Clan, Whitekit. They're just following Paledove's lead. Whatever you do, just be the best you can be, don't let other cat's opinions get to you." He touched his nose lightly to the top of Whitekit's head. "Now, go on. The elders will be pleased with the prey." Whitekit nodded, picking up the piece of freshkill and padding over to the elder's den. The dull copper glow of Jumpfire's gaze shone in the dark den.

"I brought you somethin' " Whitekit mewed, her voice muffled by the fur of the vole.

"It's _you._" Lostwind hisses, looking at Whitekit distastefully. Jumpfire growls at her, his voice deep but thin.

"Don't be ungrateful. She was kind enough to bring us the pick of the pile! Isn't that right, Whitekit?" He asked, looking at her. She nodded shyly. Lostwind huffed and turned away. Frecklestep leaned towards Whitekit and said in his slow, low voice, "Don't mind her. She's just tired. Up all night coughing, poor thing. Your mother's views have gotten around…." He flicked his eyes around camp at all the cats. "And lets just say she wasn't the kindest. But I know she isn't right. You're a fine little she-cat. " He settled back into his nest. Jumpfire finished chewing his prey and swallowed, looking up at the little white kitten.

"Prey this fine deserves an award!" He exclaims with a faint purr. Frecklestep nods in agreement, his yellow eyes shining.

"Would you like a certain story, Whitekit?"

"Oh, yes please! Let me go get my sister!" She squealed. _Where in Starclan did Swankit go? I guess I was so wrapped up in talking to Hollowstar and the elders I lost her!_ Whitekit sniffed around camp, and finally picked up Swankit's scent. She followed it sneakily, and it led to the Dirtplace tunnel exit.

"Oh, Swankit." Whitekit whispered. "What have you done?"

**Where did she go? Update soon, stay tuned to find out!**

**-Bright**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm baaaack! Practically 2 weeks without an update...whoa. **

"Swankit?" Whitekit whispered, peering around the Dirtplace, her eyes watering from the stench. "Swankit?" There was no answer. Whitekit darted through the small, smelly clearing. Swankit's silver and white pelt was nowhere to be found. Whitekit pressed her nose to the ground, flinching at the ugly smells emanating from the tunnel floor. _I've got to find her! Oh, if she's in trouble…please, Starclan! I need my sister! We promised we'd be there for each other forever._ Finally, after many minutes of sniffing, she picked up the faint trail of her sister. Whitekit followed the scent diligently, pausing at intervals to look up and around. _Have I truly gone this far? I can't even see the walls of camp anymore. _The land around her was all murky swamp, the muddy water clinging to her fur and the slimy scent of toadstools felt like a part of her after all of the time she'd spent wading through them. "Swankit?" _I think I'm getting closer. The scent is stronger. Please, please let her be okay! _"Swankit? Where are you?" At first, all Whitekit heard was the distant call of a morning dove. It was eerie, high and mournful. The large white kit ducked low again, to continue on the path, when a high-pitched shriek sounded, off in the brambles nearby.

"Help! Please help me! Ahhhh!" A small voice wailed, full of fear.

"Swankit! Hold on, I'm coming! Swankit!" Whitekit yelled, dashing to the small lump of brambles next to the holly bush. There, her sister cowered; a large shadowy figure looming in front of her, its paw raised, long claws gleaming. Swankit was lying in front of a large, dark hole's entrance. She looked up, her usually shining green eyes bright with tears.

"Run! It, it's gonna get you too if you stay! Please, Whitekit, just run away! Go!" Swankit screeched. Whitekit glanced up just as the shadow's head hit a patch of sunlight.

"Swankit! It's a badger set! We have to get out of here, I won't leave you behind!" Whitekit's golden eyes narrowed, and she leaped towards the badger, tiny claws unsheathed. The badger roared when she hit its leg, though she didn't even inflict anything. The black and white beast snarled, swiping at the white she-kit and sending her flying into the upper branches of the holly. "Come over here and fight, you lumbering ol' stinky!" She cried, wrestling with the tangled, berry-laden branches. Swankit watched, awestruck, as her younger sister bravely taunted the badger, luring it closer to her tree. The pretty silver and white she-kit ran over to the badger, clinging to its hind leg like a burr.

"You leave her alone!" She squeaked, clambering up the furry black limb. The badger grunted, turning. It's beady black eyes fastened on Swankit, and it snapped at her, just barely missing the tip of her ear. Whitekit took the opportunity to pounce, landing square on the badger's head.

"Swankit! What do I do now? Help!" She wailed as the badger shook it's head violently, trying to throw her off.

"Just hold on!" Swankit called fearfully. Suddenly, a bright golden streak flashed before her eyes, landing on the badger's back and sinking its teeth deep into a black shoulder. The gargantuan creature bellowed in pain. Another cat, a brown tabby, leaped onto the badger, and slashed at the monster's neck.

"It's Addershriek and Sharpcloud! They've come to rescue us!" Whitekit yowled happily. The badger roared and turned, snapping at Addershriek with its gaping jaws. A dark ginger she-cat leaped onto the badger's head and snatched Whitekit up by the scruff. She then leaped down and nestled the little kitten in the roots of an oak nearby.

"Just stay here, and don't make any sudden moves or noise!" She said, giving Whitekit a quick lick.

"Go, go get Swankit!" Whitekit mewed urgently. Her older sister was holding onto the badger desperately to avoid being thrown off.

"Help me!" Swankit wailed.

"I'm coming!" The dark orange she-cat yowled, rushing to help the small kit. The swift apprentice swiped at the badger's other leg, and while this new pain distracted it, she grabbed Swankit and dashed to the oak, placing Swankit by her sister.

"Wow! I thought for sure you were a goner!" Whitekit mewed, pressing her fluffy snow-colored pelt against her sister's ruffled one.

"Me, too!" Swankit agreed, still shaking. They watched the battle escalate, the two warriors and the ginger apprentice fearlessly battling the huge badger. Right as Sharpcloud was pinned beneath a giant black and white paw, a small brown tabby burst out of the brambles. Following him were three more warriors, Dawnstrike, Smokefang, and Waterfall. All four cats leaped instantly into battle, even Timberpaw, though he hesitated slightly, fought like a Lionclan warrior. Badger and cat blood sprayed the ground, staining the ferns, bracken, and mossy forest floor all a deep red. Finally, Smokefang and Addershriek set off to chase the badger once it was defeated.

"Make sure it leaves for good!" Whitekit mewed when her father had come to check on them before continuing the chase.

"I will, don't worry." Smokefang murmured. "That beast will never bother Shadowclan again, sweet." Once the two warriors had left, Dawnstrike looked down at the two little she-kits, eyes blazing like forest fires.

"You two have got some _serious_ explaining to do." He said, his voice cold. "You put yourselves, and others, in serious danger, just so you could have an adventure. In three moons you'll be having plenty of adventures! Why can't you just wait?" He hissed. Waterfall gazed at the kits, her green eyes kind.

"It was dangerous, but at least you're safe now. Let's get back to camp now. I'm sure everyone's _very_ worried about you. I can't imagine how Paledove must feel!" The emerald green orbs darkened. "Actually, I can." A slight growl had worked its way into her mew.

"We have to get Duckpaw and Timberpaw back quickly. Timberpaw has a large gash on his side and Duckpaw's got a score of claw marks down her back." Addershriek announced after inspecting the apprentices.

"You've got a couple pretty nasty ones on your shoulder, too, Addershriek." Dawnstrike meowed. The large patrol of cats continued on their way towards the camp, leaving a trail of scarlet wherever they stepped. Whitekit felt a slight stinging on her ear and flank, but she didn't say anything. _Ow! _She thought as her right ear brushed up against a thistle. _But I won't complain. Dawnstrike is mad enough at me already! It was Swankit who went out, not me! But I won't tell them. I can't let my sister down. I would never hurt her! Not ever._

"We're here." Duckpaw's large dark ginger shoulder nudged Whitekit out of her thoughts. She looked up, and gazed around the sandy clearing that made up the camp. She saw Hollowstar, his dark tortie pelt ruffled with annoyance and worry.

"Did you find-" He began, but stopped when he saw the two pale-pelted kits next to Duckpaw. "Oh, there they are. What were you thinking, going out of camp like that? You could've been seriously hurt, or even killed!" He hissed angrily. Whitekit flinched. _Wasn't it not too long ago that he was praising me? Telling me I'd be a fine warrior? Oh, Starclan, why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I be normal? _She wailed inside her head. Swankit had shrunk back as well; bright eyes dull with defeat and shame. A pelt of the palest silver wove through the crowd, frantically trying to get to the front.

"Excuse me, Rosedust. Pardon me, Shyfawn. Those are my kits up there! I have to get up there!" Whitekit's pelt warmed with happiness. _Could it be true? Is-is that Paledove? Did she just call me her kit? Could…could she _love_ me?_ She wondered. Paledove burst through the mass of cats, eyes wild and usually smooth fur spiked. Whitekit watched as her mother sprang towards Swankit, hurriedly sniffing her daughter, and gasping when she saw the deep scratch on her shoulder. Whitekit prepared herself to be checked over, fussed over, and maybe even _cared _about by her mother for the first time in her life. Paledove whirled around, blue eyes ablaze with fury. "Why did you do this to her? What have you done? _What did you do to my daughter_?!"

**Sorry bout the cliffie but I ran out of creative juices. Gotta go read and refill. But this last line gave me new inspiration! I might make a short story /or oneshot about Paledove. Just to show how she got this way...should I? Poll on ma profile. Update soon,**

**-Bright**


	7. Chapter 6

**Paledove's been a meanie again...**

"Why_ did you do this to her? What have you done? __What did you do to my daughter__?!" _Her mother's words roared in Whitekit's ears. The fluffy she-cat was lying on the soft green moss of her nest in the nursery. Her golden eyes were open, seeing as she couldn't sleep. Her gaze wandered to the far corner of the nest. Paledove lay there, asleep. Her glossy pale silver fur looked as if the moon was in the den, resting from its long journey across the sky each night. _But no._ Whitekit thought sadly. _It's only my mother. Well, I can't even call her that. A real mother would love her kits equally, no matter what._ Whitekit thought, remembering what had happened after her mother had uttered those cold, heartless words. _Paledove's face was twisted with fury and fear and hatred. "Why did you do this to her? What have you done? __What did you do to my daughter__?!" She had yowled angrily at Whitekit. Swankit had leaped in front of Whitekit, green eyes blazing. _

"_It isn't her fault, mother! I wanted adventure! I went out of camp on my own, and she was worried so she looked for me! It's _my_ fault. Whitekit was just trying to protect me!" she had squeaked. Paledove looked at her little daughter in disbelief._

"_Of course you would say that. Don't try to keep you sister out of trouble, Swankit. Lying isn't nice." Duckpaw stepped forward. _

"_Paledove, I was the one who found the scent of the kits in the dirt place. Whitekit's scent was fresher than Swankit's and layered on top. What Swankit is saying is true. Whitekit went after her sister, and she's terribly brave to do so. Scents don't lie, Paledove." Whitekit had stared at the dark ginger she-cat, full of awe and thanks. Duckpaw dipped her head at the small kitten. _

"_What would an apprentice, _still in training_, know about layered scents?" Paledove scoffed. "Duckpaw, you must be mistaken." Then, Addershriek stepped forward. _

"_May I remind you, Paledove, that Duckpaw was the one who tracked your kits down and saved them from the badger? She has shone as much skill and bravery as a true warrior, don't you think? She is _my_ apprentice; I should know her well enough to trust in her scenting skills. If she says they were layered, they were layered." Addershriek meowed firmly. Blueshine padded up to her mate. _

"_If it weren't for these troublesome kits, our son wouldn't be injured!" She hisses. "Are you truly defending them?" The dark tabby gazed at his mate with calm hazel eyes._

"_I am not defending them, Blueshine, so much as defending my apprentice." Hollowstar shouldered his way through the surging cats up to the front of the crowd. _

"_These kits were naughty and seem to have paid the price for their adventures." He gestured at the bloody scratches on each of the she-kits. "And I say they should go to the medicine cat den and get cleaned up. I do not blame either of them, seeing as they are thoroughly ashamed of their actions." Both kits nodded, Whitekit's eyes glistening with fresh tears and Swankit staring at her paws, not daring to lift her eyes to meet her leader's. "But good has come of this unfortunate event!" Hollowstar continued. "As Duckpaw has proven herself as courageous, skilled, and compassionate as a warrior. Today, we welcome her into the ranks of the warriors of Shadowclan." Duckpaw perked up her ears, and Rosedust sat a little straighter, puffed up with pride in her daughter. Graypaw and Mothpaw's eyes shone with happiness and even just the tiniest twinge of jealousy as their sister was being made a full warrior before they even heard talk of their final assessments. "__I, Hollowstar, leader of Shadowclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in turn._ Duckpaw, _do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" His voice boomed out over the clearing in which the entire Clan had gathered. _

"_I do." Duckpaw meowed strongly, bouncing slightly on her hind paws, a small purr escaping her mouth at the end._

"_Then by the powers of __Starclan__, I give you your warrior name. Duckpaw, from this moment you will be known as Duckflight. Starclan honors your enthusiasm, courage, and quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan." Hollowstar smiled, walking up to the dark ginger she-cat and resting his muzzle on her head. In turn, the new warrior licked his shoulder and then turned around to face the Clan. _

"_Duckflight! Duckflight! Duckflight! Duckflight! Duckflight! Duckflight! Duckflight! Duckflight! Duckflight!" The Clan cheered, kits forgotten. Well, all but one cat had forgotten. Paledove turned away from the celebration to glare at Whitekit. The white she-kit shrunk back, and Swankit pressed against her. A golden and white she-cat padded up to them. _

"_Excuse me? Paledove? Shyfawn says I need to check on them…to make sure their cuts don't get infected. Is that alright?" Goldenpaw asked nervously. _

"_Take them." Paledove snapped. "And don't let me see that one again today. Ever." She meowed, jabbing a silver tail at Whitekit. Goldenpaw nodded and rested her tail on Whitekit and Swankit's shoulders. _

"_Come along, little ones." She murmured. "Let's go get you fixed up." After a long time spent in the medicine cat's den, complete with smelly herbs and a harsh glare from Shyfawn, Whitekit and Swankit were returned to the nursery just as night fell and the stars came out. _

_Now I'm lying here._ She finished, rolling over and pressing her back against Swankit's. _And I wish I were anywhere but._ Whitekit sighs. She watches as Paledove rises, stretches, and calmly pads out of the nursery without even a backwards glance at her two kits. _Some cats aren't meant to be mothers._ Whitekit remembered, quoting Frecklestep. She stifled a giggle when she remembered Jumpfire's response. _And then there's Paledove. She's just meant to sit there and look pretty. _The black and orange tom had grumbled. _Now, now._ Frecklestep had meowed. _She wasn't always this way._ Whitekit wished she could've met her mother back when she wasn't…well, just plain mean. _If only she could love me…_Whitekit thought. She began to drift off, soothed into a light sleep by her sister's deep, slow breaths behind her. Suddenly, she heard a soft moan. Others followed, becoming more and more miserable. A quiet rasp sounded from Featherfall's nest.

"Whitekit? Swankit? Please…help…wake up, little ones…please…it-it hurts…" The pale brown queen gasped. Her voice was little more than a whisper. Whitekit shifted her weight and got unsteadily to her paws.

"Featherfall? What's wrong? What's hurt?" Whitekit mewed, stumbling towards the queen.

"My belly…so much pain…oh, Whitekit! Fetch Shyfawn! Hurry!" Featherfall groaned, shaking. The little kit ran out of the nursery frightfully. _Feathefall's hurting! And she's already sick…I've got to get Goldenpaw! _The darkness was overwhelming, and she kept running into stumps and tripping over stones. Finally, the little kitten found her way to the medicine cat den. She prodded the closest lump. It was the smaller one.

"Goldenpaw?" The golden she-cat did not respond. "Goldenpaw!" Whitekit mewed more urgently. The sleeping form rolled over, but didn't wake. "Oh, Goldenpaw, please wake up! I don't know what I'll do if you don't wake up! Please!"

"What's all the noise about?" Whitekit heard Shyfawn grunt. The she-kit backed up slowly. _Shyfawn doesn't like me! She's terribly mean…but Featherfall! I need to help Featherfall! Be brave, Whitekit…._

"It's Featherfall! She sent me to get you. Shyfawn, she's hurting real bad!" Whitekit squeaked.

"Whitekit? Why didn't she send Paledove? You should be sleeping!" Shyfawn groaned, but raised herself to her paws and began gathering herbs.

"Because, well, I don't know where Paledove went! She just left me and Swankit…" Whitekit trailed off. Shyfawn's turquoise eyes gleamed angrily.

"A queen should not leave two young kits by themselves at night, especially not after a traumatic day like today!" Shyfawn hissed quietly.

"Please hurry, Featherfall could barely speak! She's hurt real bad but I didn't smell blood!" Whitekit mewed.

"Her kits are coming, little one. Go fetch your sister and stay with Duckflight while she sits vigil. I'll tend to Featherfall." The black and orange medicine cat started out of the den, but paused, looking back at the white kit. "Don't worry Whitekit, I'll make sure Featherfall's kitting is quick. She'll be fine, I promise." The she-cat's face softened. "You're not as bad as your mother says, Whitekit. You're a fine young she-cat, I see it clearer now." She tilted her head slightly, as if she heard something in the distance. "Yet you have a hard path to walk little one. Tread lightly, and follow your heart. I think I've kept Featherfall waiting long enough! Come along, young one. Let's go." Whitekit trotted quickly after the medicine cat, doubling her usual pace to keep up with Shyfawn's lengthy strides. _Oh, boy! New denmates!_ She thought gleefully. _Maybe we'll play mossball…or foxhunt! Or even Clans! I can't wait! Wonder what they'll look like…_ Whitekit rushed into the nursery after Shyfawn.

"Swankit! Swankit! Wake up! Featherfall's having her kits, and Shyfawn says we can go sit with Duckflight! Maybe we can help guard the camp!" Her silver and white sister's head snaps up off the moss, her bright green eyes glittering with anticipation.

"Really? Well, what're you waiting for, slowslug? Let's go!" Swankit cheered, hustling out of the nursery. "Last one there's a piece of crowfood!"

"Hush, or you'll wake the whole camp!" Shyfawn chided. Featherfall looked over at Whitekit before the little she-kit bounded out after her sister.

"Whitekit, I don't know what I" would've done without you." She whispers. "I don't know if I'd have lasted the night! I'm forever greatful, little one. Would you like to name one of them, once they're born?" The pale brown queen asks quietly.

"Oh, yes please!" Whitekit chirped.

"Are you sure, Featherfall? It's such a great honor, and for a little kit…" Shyfawn murmured. A contraction wracked the queen's body, and she coughed, a rough, hacking sound.

"Of course I'm sure! Ow! Oh, Shyfawn help me!" Featherfall pleaded, her mew raspy and soft. Shyfawn shooed Whitekit out with her tail. The small she-kit hurried off to her sister, whose silver and white pelt glowed near the entrance to the camp. In her rush, Whitekit ran right into Duckflight.

"Whoa, there! Hold up!" Duckflight laughed. Whitekit ducked her head in a slight greeting before sitting beside her sister. Duckflight looked down at both of them, blue eyes sparkling cheerfully. "You know, I have you two to thank." She purred.

"For what?" Swankit asked, tilting her head.

"For me sitting here right now! A warrior! If it hadn't been for your adventurous spirits," Duckflight nudged the two kits playfully, "Then I'd still be Duckpaw!" Whitekit purred. Looking up at the stars, she sighed. _For once, I'm actually happy. Sitting with two cats I know will be truly there for me. Please don't make this go away, Starclan. I'd give everything for a normal life. Everything._

**Hmmm**

**QOTD: If you were Whitekit, and you got to name a kit, what would it look like? What would you name it?**

**I'm running low on kit names, by the way. Got suggestions?**


	8. Chapter 7

**OMG! So many kits! Ahhhh! I promise I'll use more of them later! I'm gonna need 'em haha. Anyway, some special notes for y'all:**

**Guest- I truly love the idea/name/appearance of Fadingkit! I would've totally used her if I the pelt colors fit. Soon, I promise.**

**Goldengaze- I have a special plan for Goldenkit (mwahahaha) not in a bad way, don't worry. The evil laugh was just cuz I felt like it :)**

**Leopardbreath- I adore Blazekit! I definitely know he'll have a place in Shadowclan. **

**Dragons: I looked it up, it is possible for cats to cry**

**Rollinguphigh- Hopperkit sounds absolutely adorable!**

**Shadowfur1017- I really wanna use Barkkit in this story! But if not here, he will definitely appear in The Great Divide**

**And thanks to every single one of y'all for your support and absolutely fabulous kits! *Big kisses to all* Mwah!**

Duckflight, Swankit, and Whitekit sat peacefully, gazing up at Silverpelt twinkling silently above.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" Duckflight murmured, smiling. Whitekit nodded, and Swankit sighed.

"A perfect night for kits! They'll get to see Starclan right away!" She purred. Duckflight chuckled and shook her head gently.

"No, silly! The kits won't open their eyes for at least a day. That's what happened to you two!" The dark ginger she-cat said.

"Featherfall says I get to name one!" Whitekit squeaked happily. Both Duckflight and Swankit looked over at her, impressed.

"That's a great honor, Whitekit!" Duckflight purred, resting her tail on the little she-cat's shoulders. Swankit's green eyes glowed.

"Really? That's amazing! You did really help her though. I wish I could name a kit…" She stared off into the forest wistfully.

"Your time will come, little one." The warrior beside Swankit smiled. "So, Whitekit, what names do you think you'll use?"

"Hmm…I like Frostkit…Shadowkit sounds good too. Blazekit sounds like a real warrior name! Or even Pinekit, or Honeykit or-" Whitekit mewed thoughtfully.

"Oooh! I know! You could name it Robinkit!" Swankit chirped from the other side of Duckflight.

"Shh! Don't be so loud! You'll wake the whole Clan!" Duckflight meowed, removing her tail from Whitekit's shoulders and slapping it across Swankit's muzzle. Swankit wrested with the large, dark ginger tail and opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a loud groan from the nursery. Whitekit swiveled her head toward the holly-covered den, golden eyes wide with worry.

"I hope Featherfall's alright! I'm gonna go see if Shyfawn needs and help! Is that ok, Duckflight?" The small white kit looked up at the ginger warrior questioningly.

"Yes, of course. Hurry, now." Duckflight urged, nudging Whitekit forward with her small pink nose. Whitekit dashed to the nursery entrance, a glowing white blur in the darkness. She came to the entrance of the large, cozy den but was stopped in her journey by a wall of black and orange fur.

"You seem to run into everyone, now, don't you Whitekit?" Shyfawn's amused mew sounded from above the kit's head. Whitekit looked up at the medicine cat, golden eyes shining with concern.

"Is Featherfall ok? I wanted to see if you needed any help!" She squeaked. Shyfawn purred.

"Don't worry, little one. Featherfall has delivered five healthy kittens, none with any sign of illness. I've given her herbs to help fend off her cold and help her milk come. I'm off to get Hollowstar now. So, sweet, if you _truly_ want to help, go get some soaked moss in the medicine den and bring it to Featherfall. Ok?" The large she-cat asks gently. Whitekit nods vigorously and rushes to the medicine cat's den. Snatching up some of the thick, emerald green moss and dunking it in the shallow pool in the back corner of the den. Goldenpaw, of course, was still fast asleep. _What a lazy goose! How could any cat _possibly_ be asleep on a night as beautiful as this, especially during a kitting! That, I'll never understand. Starclan, this has to be the most perfect night of my life. Paledove isn't anywhere near me, I got Shyfawn to like me, I get to name a kit, _and_ you're shining down on me. I hope you're proud of me, Starclan. And I wish it could always be this way._ After her short prayer to the starry ancestors, Whitekit bounded back to the nursery eagerly. In the dark, she could barely tell Featherfall's pale brown pelt from the shadows. The queen looked exhausted, but happy. Whitekit dropped the moss gently by Featherfall's head.

"I brought you something to drink." She mewed. Featherfall looked up and smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Whitekit. I'm so thirsty!" She rasped, leaning over to lap up the droplets from the moss.

"May I see the kittens?" Whitekit asked, already standing on the tips of her toes to peer over the edge of the nest. "Of course, I don't have to if you don't want." She added respectfully. Featherfall let out a light laugh that turned into a thick, phlegmy cough.

"Naturally, little one. If it weren't for you, they might not have even made it into the world!" She purred. "Take a look." Whitekit peeked over the edge of the nest and gasped with delight. Curled up by Featherfall's belly were five plump, suckling kits. Two were dark torties, like their father, but one had a bright white tail tip. Next to them was a small pale brown she-cat and a large black tom who looked as if he had snuck outside and stepped up to his belly in snow. It was all white. Last of all was a golden tabby and white she-cat who looked as if she had stolen the feathers of one of the gilded eagles that circled above the forest. Whitekit purred, but the loud thrum was drowned out by a yowl heard by the two she-cats from all the way across camp. Moments later, a huge tom crashed through the narrow entrance to the nursery, his breathing harsh and labored, but his green eyes bright. Shyfawn followed close behind.

"Honestly, Hollowstar! It's as if _badgers_ were chasing you! You must've woken every cat from here to Windclan!" Shyfawn spluttered.

"I wanted to meet my kits, Shyfawn. Is that so wrong?" The Shadowclan leader meowed, his tone barely masking his amusement at the medicine cat's frustration. Yet, the proud tom still never tore his gaze from his mate's nest. He only had eyes for his family. Featherfall smiled and reached up to brush her muzzle against Hollowstar's.

"Oh, my love, they're all beautiful, aren't they?" She whispered, looking down at her five kittens.

"Yes." Hollowstar breathed. "But, naturally they would be. They have you as their mother, love." His deep green eyes were alight with adoration for his family as he gazed upon them. "What should we name them? Five! We'll need five names! I was hoping for four, but…five! Five, Featherfall! _Five_! I can't believe it. I just about yowled my whiskers off when Shyfawn told me. I'm so _proud_ of you!" Featherfall begins a purr, but it's cut off by a rough cough.

"Better name them quickly, you three. She needs her rest!" Shyfawn meowed firmly.

"Alright, wait-what? Three?" Hollowstar asked, confused.

"Yes." Featherfall wheezed. "If it weren't for Whitekit, the kits and I might not be here. She saved us, and went to get Shyfawn for me and brought me water. I told her she could name one, in honor of what she's done." Hollowstar looks down, noticing Whitekit standing next to his mate for the first time. He nds in agreement and licks the top of the tiny she-kit's head.

"Thank you." He whispers. Whitekit flushed with pride. Hollowstar then turned back to his new family. "Now, Featherfall, do you have a preference?"

"I want to name the big black tom Blizzardkit. He looks as if he just stepped out of one." Hollowstar nodded. The black and white tom, he noticed, also had white flecks on his head, not only the white on his legs and stomach.

"Perfect." Hollowstar murmured. "And how about Doekit for the she-cat, she looks just like you, love." Featherfall beamed, and nodded with vigor, or so much as her fatigue would allow.

"Sparrowkit and Cherrykit for the two torties?" She whispered, voice growing fainter.

"Those are beautiful." Hollowstar sighed happily. "Whitekit? What have you decided on for the last little one?" The white kitten tilted her head, contemplating. Finally, she decided.

"Honeykit. She looks like a perfect golden drop of honey from the honeycomb in the medicine den." She mewed. Hollowstar purred.

"That's perfect." He breathed. Whitekit flinched at the word. _Can't anyone ever use a different word? Swankit is perfect. That's what it reminds me of. It makes me think of Paledove, and how I'm a disappointment. I'm imperfect. I'm a failure. _Featherfall licks Whitekit's cheek.

"Hollowstar, don't use that word around this poor kitten. She hears it enough from Paledove, and even the rest of the clan, and not in a good way." Hollowstar dips his head in apology.

"I'll leave you lovely ladies and gentlemen to rest." He backs out of the nursery, casting a final loving glance over at Featherfall. Whitekit settled into her nest, the excitement of the night had finally caught up to her. She heard Swankit enter the den after Shyfawn had left, and felt her older sister's feather-soft fur press against her own thick pelt as both kits fell into deep sleep at long last. _Goodnight, Starclan. Sleep well. _Whitekit thought, floating smoothly into slumber.

**Update soon! Love y'all and happy v-day :)**

**QOTD: What would you do to Paledove if you were an enemy cat who had a chance to battle her? I mean, she's abandoned her young kits in the middle of the night, she loathes one of them, she spreads lies throughout Shadowclan...etc. If y'all truly hate Paledove, I advise you to read Perfection. Maybe you'll learn something about her...something...interesting**

**Tata's! -Bright**


End file.
